Secret Admirer
by xxDeadInsidexx
Summary: Bella Swan is pretty much invisble to everyone in Forks High. She's simply the bookworm, accident-prone girl who keeps to herself. She starts getting letters from someone claiming to be her secret admirer. Who could it be? AU. Semi-frequent updates.
1. Chapter 1

My locker was stuck again.

Just flipping _fantastic_.

Now, not only was I going to be late for my family's monthly get together, but I also couldn't get the keys for my truck out of my locker.

_Great._

Suddenly, I heard a loud thud and I quickly turned around to see what it was.

The thud had come from none other than popular boy Edward Masen. He seemingly dropped his books, I realized, noticing papers flying everywhere.

I bit back a sigh. His hair was windblown and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. That's when I noticed that he had his soccer uniform on. Dang, he looked good in it.

So, maybe I liked him. But hey, I was just bookworm Bella. A girl can dream.

He seemed to notice me as he began to gather some of his papers.

"Need help, Masen?" I asked him.

He nodded at me, looking grateful.

I bent down and began picking up papers. Soon enough, I had a neat pile in my hands.

"Here you go, Masen." I said, handing him the papers.

Our fingers brushed for a moment, and chills ran through my body. The good kind of chills, that I'd only read about in books.

"Thanks, Bella." He said with a dazzling smile.

I nodded dumbly.

He turned to leave, but I heard myself call out to him.

"Hey, Masen!"

He turned back around.

"Could you maybe help me open my locker?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

He nodded, grinning at me. He walked over to me and I told him the combination.

He opened it on the first try.

Well, I just absolutely sucked at opening lockers.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing my things out of the locker.

"No problem, Bella."

I grabbed the rest of my things and he left, saying nothing else.

When I grabbed my bag, an envelope fell to the floor.

I picked it up, not knowing what it was. I opened it, wondering if I'd payed my lunch bill last month.

But, instead of a lunch bill, I found a letter addressed to me.

I began to read it.

**_You're like a child_**

**_So beautiful and pure._**

**_You could be the one for me,_**

**_That much I'm sure._**

**_One day I'll reveal myself,_**

**_And you will finally see._**

**_Until then you can read this letter,_**

**_And guess who I may be._**

**_Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer_**

Oh. My. Gosh.

Someone liked bookworm Bella?

This could _not_ be real.

I shook my head and stuffed it into my bag. I caught sight of my watch as I did so, and I mentally cursed.

Charlie and Renee were so going to kill me.

* * *

**Okay, so new story. My last Twilight fanfic was a flop, and I just couldn't continue it. Anyway, I think I'll enjoy writing this. It's going to be light-hearted and cute, unlike most of my fanfics. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

After I arrived at the family get together, Renee and Charlie gave me a lecture on being punctual.

Yeah, because they're so punctual themselves.

_Not._

Usually, they're later than I am.

But, I suppose it could have gone worse. Once I explained that my locker was stuck, they cut me some slack. But that didn't mean that I still wasn't grounded for 2 weeks.

And that meant no library for 2 weeks. I still had my phone and laptop, so I could make it through the long, boring days. At least they didn't know I had access to books online.

Well, since it was a Friday night, Charlie suggested that we go bowling.

Have you even seen an accident prone family go bowling?

It's not a good experience.

By the end of our little family get together, I had a cast on my right leg.

I slipped and fell down the lane because of an untied shoelace.

My entire weekend was pretty much ruined, so Charlie slipped me a few books from my reading list.

"This will be our little secret." He said when he handed them to me.

I nodded eagerly and started to read Destined, the latest House of Night book, as soon as Charlie left my bedroom.

The weekend flew by after that.

On Monday, I had Renee drop me off at school, and my friends helped me get up the front steps of Forks High.

"For heaven's sake, Bella. Did you have to break your leg?" Rosalie whined.

"It's not her fault she's an accident waiting to happen, Rose." Alice defended me.

"Thanks, best friends." I said, rolling my eyes at them.

The first bell rang before I could even get to my locker, but since Charlie called the school and told them I'd broken my leg, I could be late to class. I made Alice and Rosalie go to class, and they whined as they went. I hobbled down the hall and spun my combination lock.

It didn't open, of course.

After about six tries, I finally managed to open the darn thing.

When I pulled out my Algebra book, another envelope fell out of my locker.

This was going to become a habit, wasn't it?

I picked it up and read it.

**_You may be broken,_**

**_Inside or out,_**

**_But take this token_**

**_And you will discover_**

**_All that you need._**

**_It'll make your heart flutter._**

**_And maybe you'll know me._**

**_Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer_**

Along with the letter was a pair of rose earrings.

They were very pretty and something I could definitely see myself wearing.

But should I wear a gift form a stranger?

Oh, heck.

Why not?

After all, you only live once.

* * *

**And that's the second chapter. I'm really enjoying this so far, and I know there was no Edward in this chapter, but he will be in the next one. They'll get longer soon too, I promise. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Burns rolled his eyes at me as I hobbled into his classroom.

"Swan, why are you late?" He asked in his harsh tone.

"I broke my leg, sir." I explained, motioning to my cast.

"Well, sit down. We've waited long enough for you to grace us with your presence."

I felt myself blush and started to make my way to my seat. But, being Bella, my crutch hit the end of Mr. Burns' desk and I fell flat on my face. Everyone started to laugh and joke about how I'm very accident prone.

I heard Mr. Burns sigh and ask in a not so harsh voice, "Okay, who wants to help Swan to the nurse?"

I managed to sit myself up and see Edward raise his hand.

"I'll help her, Mr. Burns." He said.

"Very well, Masen. Let's get her up."

Edward left his seat and Mr. Burns walked over to help me. They both offered their hands and I took them both. With one good pull, I was up again. But, my crutches were still on the floor, so I had to lean on Edward for support until Mr. Burns picked them up. Not that I was complaining.

Mr. Burns gave Edward a hall pass and then we were on our way to the nurse.

The walk wasn't awkward, like I thought it would be. We walked in silence, but it was very comfortable. Once we reached the nurse's office, Edward whispered to me.

"Seems like your day isn't going well."

"Well, it could be worse." I replied with a shrug.

He looked at me in disbelief, but didn't say anything else.

The nurse saw us then and began speaking frantically to me like usual.

"Bella! What did you do this time? Is your leg broken? Well, come inside, silly girl! Oh, hello, Edward. You can come in too if you'd like."

I walked into her office and Edward followed behind me.

"What happened?" She asked as we entered her office.

"She managed to get her crutch stuck on the corner of Mr. Burns' desk." Edward answered for me.

I nodded.

She looked between us and asked us something I never imagined would come out of nurse Adeline's mouth.

"Are you two dating?"

My mouth dropped.

I was most definitely _not_ dating the most popular boy in school. I'm sure he's insulted that anyone would even _think_ that.

He motioned for the nurse to come closer and she did. Then he whispered something to her that I couldn't hear. The nurse took a step back from Edward and she beamed at me.

Okay, that was kind of creepy.

And by kind of, I mean totally and completely creepy.

"Well, Bella, let's call the hospital."

She lead me to a chair so I could sit. Edward was still standing in the same spot he was when we entered the room. He didn't say anything, he just watched as nurse Adeline talked into the old school phone.

"Well, they say that you need to go to the hospital, Bella. Do you want to call your parents?"

I nodded and grabbed my cell phone, dialing Renee's number. She answered on the second ring.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I fell and I need to go the hospital. Could you pick me up from school?"

I heard her remove the phone from her ear and talk to someone, who I assumed was Charlie.

"I'll be there in a moment, Bella." she finally replied.

"Thanks, Mom." I said, hanging up the phone.

Edward looked at me for a moment and then turned his attention to the nurse.

"I should be going back to class now. Would you mind writing me a pass?"

Nurse Adeline nodded and wrote one out for him.

He turned to leave, but before he did he said a quick "Bye, Bella."

Renee arrived a few minutes later and she drove me to the hospital.

It turns out that I managed to break my leg in the same place.

So, in other words, my leg wasn't healing anytime soon.

"Be more careful next time, Bella." Dr. Cullen told me before I left.

Yeah, right. Like you could get anymore careful than Bella Swan.

* * *

**So, that's the third chapter. Poor Bella and her accidents. I wonder what Edward told nurse Adeline? I guess we'll find out sooner or later! Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

I took a deep breath and prayed to God that Rosalie and Alice would let me get out of our shopping trip. It's not that I hate shopping, I just didn't want to do it all of the time. And after about 6 hours, it gets a bit dull.

Maybe they'd go easy on me since I had a broken leg.

Yeah, right.

"Bella," Alice whined, sitting on my bed. "You need new clothes. You haven't been to the mall with us in a whole _month_!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her, pushing the covers off of myself.

"Alice, a month is not a long time."

She wouldn't hear any of that though.

"Bella, you listen to me right now! You are going with us, end of story!"

Rosalie just sat in the chair in the corner of my bedroom, rolling her eyes at us.

"You two are so childish. Alice, Bella has a broken leg, we can't take her shopping. And Bella, a month is a long time for Alice. There we are. Everyone all okay now?"

Thank you, Rosalie.

You see, Rose had always been the peace keeper of the group. Alice and I fought so often that it was good thing that Rose kept us in check.

"But," Alice pouted, "Bella never goes shopping with us!"

"Alice, as soon as this stupid cast is off, I'll go shopping." I promised.

She squealed and started bouncing on my bed, almost causing me to fall off.

"Alice!" I screeched.

She stopped immediately and looked at me flabbergasted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

I readjusted myself on the bed and bit back a sigh.

"It's alright."

Rosalie stood and made her way over to us.

"Why don't we go to the movies? That book you're always reading has been turned into a movie."

"Which one?" I asked, excited.

"That one about a the girl who meets a boy across the world, and she falls in love with him. I forget what it's called." She said, trying to remember the name.

"Oh, you mean Post to London?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one!" She exclaimed, recalling the name of the movie.

"Okay, let me get dressed!" I yelled, practically hopping off of my bed.

I got dressed as quickly as possible. Seeing as Rosalie decided that she would drive, we all got into her red BMW.

It only took about 10 minutes for us to get to the local theater. The lines were short, so in around 15 minutes were seated in theater number 7 which was only filled with 10 other people.

The movie started and I ignored everything else that was happening in the theater. By the end of the movie, I was bawling my eyes out.

As the credits rolled, Rose, Alice, and I rose from our seats and they helped me get down the stairs so I didn't kill myself or anyone else. They both had to go to the bathroom, so I waited in the hallway. As I leaned against the wall, I heard someone call my name.

"Bella?"

I turned and met a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"Edward."

"How's your leg?" He asked.

I just about snorted.

"Well, it's broken in the same place as it was before I fell." I replied, sighing.

He ran a hand through his hair, and looked into my eyes.

"You should be more careful."

This time, I did snort.

"Please, Edward. If I were anymore careful, I'd be in a bubble. Plus, aren't you always getting injured during soccer?" I blurted.

He laughed. It was beautiful and melodious and I forgot what we were talking about.

"Bella, I heal quickly. And all you have to do is walk to get injured. I have to play a sport." He said matter-of-factly.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, Bella, I'll see you at school." He told me, turning to leave.

"See you."

Rose and Alice came out moments later and it was like nothing had happened.

But in reality, I was still shocked that Edward would look at me, let alone _talk _to me.

Rose dropped me off at my house and I rummaged through my bag, looking for my house key. But before I could find it, I found a letter. I pulled it out and began to read it in the dull porch light.

_Bella,_

_You're a star in the night,_

_So beautiful and so bright._

_Every time you cry,_

_I will be close by,_

_Never leaving you alone,_

_And letting myself be shown._

_I long to speak to you,_

_By the way, you look beautiful in blue._

_Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer_

I instantly looked down at my shirt and realized that it was, indeed, blue. That meant that they'd seen me at the movies. Or maybe they were just stating a fact? I really didn't have any idea at this point. I shoved the letter back into my bag and found my key.

I decided that I'd figure out who this guy was, and nothing was going to stop me.

* * *

**So, long time, no update. Sorry about that by the way. I've actually been having a life the past few days, and I negelcted my updating. I should add another chapter by tomorrow, so you can look forward to that! Oh, and I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers. You're all soooo nice, and you gave me lots of inspiration to right this. This chapter was kind of a filler, but I still enjoyed writing it. Oh, and Post to London isn't a real book or movie, but it's something I'm thinking about writing on Wattpad. As always, let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

When I got ready for school I dressed to impress, which was very un-Bella like. I usually just throw on the first thing I see, but today I wanted to see if anyone commented on my appearance. I was wearing a long-sleeved blue v-neck with a maroon spaghetti strapped tank top underneath peaking under the v-neck. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, along with a pair of black converse.

With a quick look in the mirror, I walked down the stairs, ready for the day.

Renee and Charlie were in the kitchen with breakfast waiting for me. It was pancakes and bacon, my favorite. I instantly smiled.

"Good morning," I greeted them.

"Good morning, Bella. Why so happy?" Charlie wondered.

I shrugged, not knowing how to answer.

"Charlie, please. Maybe Bella is just in a good mood." Renee reasoned.

That was why I loved her. She could always get Charlie off of my case.

I grabbed a plate and took a pancake and a couple slices of bacon.

We ate in silence, like usual. But, this somehow felt more comfortable than awkward. It comforted me.

"Well, kiddo, you should get headed to school." Charlie said, checking his watch.

I nodded and grabbed a jacket from the closet before I left the house.

It was colder than usual, so I was thankful that I wore warm clothing.

Renee drove me again, since my leg was still broken, not that I'm complaining.

According to Dr. Cullen, the cast could come off in a few weeks, so I looked forward to that.

The ride to school was short, like usual. Today, I didn't make Alice and Rose help me up the steps and I managed to climb them on my own. When I hobbled into Mr. Burns' class, I didn't trip on the edge of his desk, which I was thankful for.

Maybe I wasn't _that_ accident prone.

But, then as I sat down, I nearly tipped my desk over.

Okay, so maybe I was _that_ accident prone.

A few moments passed as I got my English book out of my bag when I heard a soft thud beside me.

I looked to my right and nearly had a heart attack.

Edward Masen was sitting by me.

Oh, holy gods.

What had I done to receive this blessing?

Edward met my eyes and smiled crookedly.

Oh my gods, I think my heart stopped.

I tried to smile back, but I'm sure it looked like a frown.

Nice one, Swan.

I turned my attention to the front of the room, and tried to focus on what Mr. Burns was saying.

I didn't succeed.

My gaze landed on Edward every few minutes and I tried to hide my ogling.

I don't think I succeed with that either.

He looked up once and winked at me. I instantly looked away, blushing like a tomato.

The bell rang then, and I threw my book in my bag and grabbed my crutches.

I almost fell when I stood up, but Edward threw out his arm and steadied me.

Gods, his skin felt wonderful on mine as his fingers brushed the skin in the small of my back, where my shirt had ridden up.

I blushed.

"You okay, Bella?" He asked.

"Thanks." I nodded.

He removed his hand and grabbed his books from his desk. Before he left, he looked up into my eyes and smiled crookedly.

"You look nice today."

And with that he was gone.

My heart was about to beat out of my chest as I realized what he said.

Could Edward be my secret admirer?

Highly doubtful, considering I was Bella Swan and nothing ever went my way.

* * *

**So, do you think it's Edward? Hmmm. Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter! You never know, and I haven't even began to plan it yet, so you'll just have to wait and see! I know. I'm an evil author who doesn't want to tell you anything. Oh, and to answer the question of me doing an EPOV, I don't think I will. But, Edward will explain things in his own time. See, look! I gave you something to wonder about! My next update should be by the weekend, but I'm not making any promises. We'll just have to wait and see. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

I thought that maybe the day would go smoothly.

Boy, was I wrong.

I'd accidentally bumped into the head cheerleader, and now I had to hide from all of the cheerleaders. They were that protective of her.

And then, I may have insulted a teacher, but that really wasn't my fault. She was teaching the lesson wrong, and when I suggested the correct way, she'd gotten angry and checked her book. As it turns out, I was right. I got glares from her the rest of the period.

So, between avoiding the cheerleaders and my teacher, I was trying to figure out who my secret admirer was. And, to be honest, I wasn't getting anywhere with that. I had my suspicions about a boy named Mike Newton, but I didn't see how he could have written those poems. He wasn't the deep type.

I supposed Edward was the deep type and he'd also told me that I looked nice today, so it could be him, right?

Doubtful.

Like Edward would like a klutz like me.

But, he was my only suspect at the moment, so I figured it was worth a shot to find out.

I'd have to get Rose to interrogate her boyfriend, Emmett McCarty, who also happened to be one of Edward's best friends. I had the whole thing planned in my head as I opened my locker.

I checked to see if there was another letter, and sure enough there was. I quickly opened it and read it.

All of this year,

I've lived in fear.

Fear of rejection,

Or not getting your attention.

But now I must say,

I can't stay this way.

I want us to meet,

So read on for a treat.

I'll be at the game Friday,

And I'll mention it in some way.

If I asked you to go,

Would you really show?

Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer

Well, I most definitely had to make sure I was listening to everything Edward said. If he mentioned the game, I'd know it was him.

And so, the game began.

* * *

**I am so sorry. I haven't updated in like forever, and now I give you this short, crap thing. Don't worry though. I promise to make the next chapter at least 1,000 words. I have precamp for band this week, so I may not update until next weekend. And then the week after that is band camp, so it'll be a longer week then. But, I hope you'll stay with this story. And to be honest, I might make it shorter than I intended. I guess we'll just have to see. I love you all. Let me know what you think about this way too short chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was Thursday afternoon and I still hadn't heard anything from Mr. Secret Admirer. Maybe this really was just one big joke. Some really awful, cruel joke.

_Quit it, Bella! Stop thinking like that._

_But what if it is a joke?_

_It's not!_

God, I really needed to quit talking to myself.

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't disappointed. I thought that maybe, just maybe, someone could like me. But who was I kidding? I was bookworm Bella, the girl who spent all of her time with fictional characters.

I rose from my seat, and gathered my things, not in a hurry. Maybe Mystery Boy would still say something? I didn't know, but I really wanted him to.

The walk to my locker made it evident that I was walking slower than usual. Usually, there would be a few people still scattered in the halls, but this time no one was in sight. I heaved a sigh and spun my combination.

There was a loud bang, and I turned my head to investigate. None other than Edward Masen was at the other end of the hall. It seemed that he had punched his locker, and I was instantly curious.

"Edward?" I managed to choke out.

He looked up, seeing me for the first time. "Oh, Bella. I didn't know you were here."

I shrugged. I hadn't figured that he would notice my presence, for it was easy for a girl like me to blend into the background.

"Are you alright?" I asked, gesturing to his hand.

He looked at it for a moment and then met my eyes again. "Yeah, I was just being stupid."

I had to grin at that. Edward was _far_ from stupid.

"Are you grinning at me for hurting my hand?" He asked, biting back a smile.

"Oh, heavens no! I wouldn't dare do a thing like that!"

He scoffed, "Whatever, Bella. It's always the quiet ones."

I blushed at that. This really wasn't like me. I'd never really talked to him before, but here I was joking with him like we'd been friends forever.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm obviously not that quiet if we're still talking."

"True. So, Bella, are you coming to the game tomorrow? I'd really like it if you did."

I raised a brow. "Why would you want me there?"

He shrugged. "Well, I like you. Isn't that reason enough?"

Hello, red-as-a-tomato blush.

"I-I…Yeah, I'll be there." I stuttered out.

He smiled crookedly. "Good."

And with that, we said goodbye and went our separate ways.

Wait a minute. Did he just mention the game?

Oh. My. Gosh.

He did just mention the game.

God, I was so slow.

Wait. Did this mean he wrote the letters?

Who else could have?

I was already in my truck, so I didn't hold back my squeal. This was just like one of my books, only better because _this was real. _

How in the world did I get so lucky?

I'm sure the grin on my face would stay there until tomorrow's game.

Renee and Charlie might think I was on drugs or something, but I didn't care.

Edward Masen liked me, and I sure as heck liked him.

* * *

**And there is another chapter for you! It's shorter than originally planned, but I still hope you enjoyed it. I know I said that'd I'd only be gone for two weeks, and I was gone for like three. There's been a lot going on, you know. Life is always getting in the way of my updates. Please forgive me. I hope to have another chapter up by tomorrow, so look out for it! Thank you so much for reading this, even if it sucks. Maybe I'll revise it in the future. We'll see. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Friday morning, I got out of bed and did my usual routine. Renee and Charlie noticed right away that I was in a better mood than usual.

"What's got you so happy?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged, "Just have the feeling that it's going to be a great day."

Renee and Charlie shared a look, and then Renee asked, "Is there a…boy?"

I almost choked on my milk.

"We-well, I guess you could say that." I stuttered.

Renee smiled at me. "My baby is all grown up!"

I blushed and continued eating my breakfast, and they let the subject drop.

The drive to school seemed agonizingly long, but that's probably because I couldn't wait for the game.

I didn't pay much attention during English, because Edward was sitting beside me. Isn't that reason enough to be distracted?

From then on, the day seemed meaningless. I really wished I'd had a time machine, that way school would be over, and I'd be at the game.

After the long uneventful day, I happily went to my locker and threw my things inside. I pulled my hoodie over my head, and then I realized that Edward was standing beside me.

"Oh, hey. I didn't see you there." I said lamely.

"It's okay. So are you still coming to the game?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just making sure. So who are you sitting with?"

Crap, I hadn't thought about that. Alice would be cheering, but Rosalie would probably be there.

"Rose, probably. I mean she usually goes to see Emmett."

He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"I'll see you then, Bella."

"Bye, Edward." I said, grinning.

He went in the direction of the locker rooms, and I made my way to the stadium. I pulled out my phone and sent Rose a quick text.

_You staying for the game? -B_

Her reply was quick.

_Yeah, are you? -R_

_Yeah. Can I sit with you? -B_

_Sure thing. Meet me at the entrance of the stadium. -R_

I walked to the stadium and met Rosalie.

"So, why are you staying for the game? You've never really cared for soccer."

I shrugged, "Edward asked if I was coming, and I didn't have anything else to do. I figured, why not?"

She gave me a look. "Oh, so Edward asked you?"

I shrugged, yet again. She let it drop and we took our seats. We were next to Lauren and Tanya, which was probably going to be a disaster, but it'd have to do.

Not too much later, the game began.

* * *

**Really short chapter, and it's not at all what I'd planned. And I'm late. Sigh. Sorry, everyone. I'll try to make the next chapter super-mega-awesome. Updates may be less frequent because of band this week and school starting back up in a week. Wish me luck with that stuff. Thanks for reading. I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

The game was brutal, to be honest.

I'd never seen a game with so many injuries. There were 4 guys on our team that had to sit out already, and the game was becoming more violent.

To say I understood soccer would be a complete lie. I had no idea what was going on, and I just cheered when Rosalie did. Who knew I'd actually need to know these things? Bookworm Bella never attended such things.

I noticed that Edward made most of the goals for our team, though. That kind of made me swell with pride, even though I had no reason to. He looked in my direction a few times, but before I could determine if it was real or not, he'd turned away.

I blocked out most of what was going on around me, but when I heard someone say Edward's name, my focus shifted to them.

"Edward looks so hot tonight," I heard Tanya say to Lauren.

"Girl, he looks hot all of the time!" Lauren said, licking her lips.

Hearing them talk about him as if he were a piece of meat irked me, but I managed to keep my mouth shut. No need to start drama with the two most popular girls in school.

"Do you think he'd go for me?" Tanya asked, staring at Edward.

"Please. If he didn't it would be social suicide. Plus, it'll get his mind off of the stupid little nobody he keeps talking to. What was her name? Ella? Or was it Stella?"

"Oh, who cares. Edward will be mine tonight and no Ella or Stella will take him away from me."

I bit my lip, trying to stop the tears that were forming in my eyes. Did they really think that I was a nobody that didn't deserve Edward? I guessed they were right, though. I _was _a nobody. And Edward, well he deserved a _somebody. _

I numbly told Rose that I needed to go to the bathroom and then I practically ran there.

As soon as I made it there I went into a stall and a few tears escaped my eyes. How humiliating. I was crying in a dirty bathroom over some words that someone said. But that didn't matter. All that mattered is that I was hurt. So I let myself cry.

By the time I came out of the bathroom, there was only a minute left in the game. I told Rose that I wasn't feeling well and that I was leaving. She looked like she felt bad for me and told me to feel better. Yeah, right. Like I could ever feel better.

The game ended as I reached my car, and Edward came running out of the stadium to me.

"Bella, Rose told me you're sick. Are you okay?" He asked, very concerned.

"I'm fine, really. It's nothing." Lies. I was a liar.

He took my hand, "Bella, I should have done this earlier… But, I'm better late than never. I like you, Bella. As more than just a friend."

I froze. "You can't." I whispered.

"What do you mean I can't?" He asked, looking hurt.

"You deserve better."

He scoffed. "Bella, _you _are the best. If anything, _you_ deserve better than _me_.

I shook my head, looking at the ground. "I'm a nobody, Edward. You deserve a somebody."

He tipped my chin up, forcing me to meet his gaze. "Bella, you're the only somebody I see in this world."

I could feel myself blush and the corners of his mouth turned up.

"You're so beautiful when you blush."

And the next thing I knew, Edward Masen's lips were on mine in one mind-numbing, life-changing kiss.

* * *

**This is nothing like I planned. The character's took over, and I just wrote what they willed. At the end of this chapter, Bella was supposed to be miserable because she really thought that she was nothing. I know that's really angsty, but that's what I planned. Because I have issues with self-esteem and so does Bella, I figured that's what would happen. But no. Edward came and saved the day, just like any good dream boy should do. Updates will probably take longer, because of school. I go back Thursday. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update soon! Love you!**


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in my room and stared at the wall, replaying the kiss in my head. The feel of Edward's lips against my own was something I was sure I'd never forget. They were gentle but firm, and they had felt so right pressed against my own.

I shook my head, thinking of what I'd done after the kiss. I had jumped in my car as fast as possible and drove away. I was such a coward.

I felt my phone vibrate and saw that it was from Edward. I don't know how he'd gotten my phone number, but it probably had something to do with Rosalie.

_**Bella, please talk to me. -E**_

I picked up my phone and read it again.

_Should I reply? Maybe I should delete it._

But, sure enough, I typed him a quick message.

_**Call me. -B**_

The phone rang not a minute later.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

Oh, yeah. It was definitely Edward.

"Edward."

"I know that I was a little too forward, but you have to let me explain."

Hearing the desperation in his voice, I decided to give him a chance.

"Okay, Edward. Tell me."

"Bella. I've loved you since freshman year. You've always been distant though, keeping to yourself. I was too shy to talk to you. I know that that may sound stupid, but it's the truth. And I carried around my poetry, waiting for a time to give it to you. And when you'd asked me to open your locker, I just slipped it in there, hoping you hadn't seen it. You hadn't apparently," he chuckled.

I took a deep breath, "This is so much to take in, Edward."

"I know, Bella. But let me keep going, and maybe I can make you understand," he sighed.

"Go ahead."

"So after I slipped the first letter into your locker, I knew I'd have to keep doing it. I couldn't just give you one and let you wonder about it forever, now could I? So, I put the next one in your locker with some earrings. I'm glad to see that you were still wearing them, by the way." I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "And then you had to go and trip with your broken leg. And I took you to the nurse, trying to maybe give you a few hints that it was me. Then the nurse asked if we were dating, so I told her the truth. 'No, but I would love to be her boyfriend,' I'd said."

"Gods, you told her that?" I could feel my face heating up.

"Of course, Bella. Who wouldn't want to date a beautiful girl like you?"

"Let's go on with the story." I didn't know what to say to him, so I wanted to change the subject. Plus, I really wanted to know how he got some of those letters to me.

"So, next we were both at the movies at the same time. It was pure coincidence, I swear. And when you weren't paying attention, I slipped the next note into your bag. That's kind of creepy isn't it? I apologize for that. Then that next day, you wore blue. And I wasn't joking when I said you looked good in blue. You really do. Moving on, I decided it was about time that you realized it was me, so I told you I'd ask you about the game. You know when I punched that locker? It was because I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to you about it. I thought I blew it. Royally screwed everything I'd worked for up. But, by some miracle, you were still at the school. Then, Bella, you asked why I'd want you there. And I'd told you flat out that I liked you. Had you figured it out yet? …Are you still there?"

"I'm here, Edward." I reassured him.

"Okay. Well, I think that pretty much sums it up." I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Edward, I've had a crush on you since sophomore year."

"Really?" He sounded rather cheerful with that.

"Yeah…"

"So, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

"I'd love to, Edward." I said with a smile.

"Great! It's already 2 a.m. I should let you sleep. Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I hung up the phone with a huge smile on my face.

I was going to go out with Edward Masen.

* * *

**Kind of longer update, since I was gone for so long. I know Edward talked a bunch, but he had to tell his side of the story, since I'm not doing an EPOV. I hope you liked the chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'm hoping I'll update by next week. I love you, all of my readers, even if you don't review and just lurk. I'll try to respond to all of your lovely reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Andrew Belle's voice blasted from my headphones.

_The wind blows through your hair,_

_As you're walking people stare,_

_Up the block and down the street_

_To north kings highway._

_And there's a beating in my chest,_

_And it's seeming to suggest,_

_That before this day is through_

_It might go my way._

I walked down the hallway, with my head held high. Nothing was going to bring me down today. Edward was walking beside me, and he reached for my hand. I let him take it.

The stares were piercing. I was actually quite scared of the girls that were glaring at me. But Edward's hand, and Andrew Belle's voice, comforted me.

_So I sit back in my seat,_  
_I scribble down something that's sweet,_  
_About a boy, a girl, an endless stretch of scenery._  
_Cause it's like falling to your knees_  
_Before a stranger on the street._  
_I did it just the other day._  
_You should have seen me._

We walked into English, hand-in-hand, and took our seats. I reluctantly took my headphone out of my ear, and then I heard the whispers.

"Who _is _that girl?"

"Why would Edward want _her_?"

"It won't last a week."

Edward turned around then, and he gave me a reassuring smile. The meaning in his eyes were clear. _Don't pay them any mind._

I returned his smile, and then Mr. Burns entered the room.

"Okay, everyone. We have a lot of work to do today, so let's stop our jabbering."

* * *

Edward walked me to my next class and said that he would see me at lunch.

Would he be sitting with my group of friends? Emmett sat with us anyway. So I supposed he would.

I sat in AP Economics, bored out of my mind for 45 minutes, and then I heard them again. The whispers.

"Why Bella, of all people?"

"She's just so _plain_."

"He must pity her."

I ignored it best I could. But in all truth, I was hurt. These people knew nothing about me. What right did they have to judge me and my new relationship?

Then I heard Tanya's voice, louder that the rest.

"Edward is with me, he's just hanging with that loser to make me jealous."

I had actually almost laughed out loud.

The thought of Tanya and Edward being together wasn't imaginable. He was so amazing and handsome; she was so vile and made-up. They wouldn't make any sense.

But then again, I guess I didn't make much sense with him. At least I didn't act fake.

The bell rang and I went to lunch, excited to see Edward. He was sitting at my regular table, and I smiled as I walked to it. He smiled up at me and patted the seat beside him, which I gladly took.

"Hi." I said sheepishly.

"Hello." he replied, grinning.

And then I started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just - I feel like we should be past awkward greetings." I shrugged.

"I suppose you're correct. Shall I greet you with _girlfriend_?"

I blushed. "I-if you want."

"Hello, girlfriend." he said, smiling.

"Hi, boyfriend."

The word sounded so foreign on my tongue, but I liked the sound of that. Boyfriend. Edward Masen was my boyfriend.

My friends joined us a moment later, and soon we were all laughing and having a great time. But Alice and Rose both threw me a look that clearly said "You'll explain this later."

Oh, boy.

* * *

**This chapter is brought to you by unfinished Earth Science homework and Andrew Belle's inspiring music. **

**It's been a long wait, I know. I'll try to update faster, but I have lots of stuff to do (like Earth Science homework). I also have marching band, art club, and I'm in some AP and Honors classes. So I don't have much free time, but when I do I will update. I hope you still enjoy this story, and I hope you don't hate me too much for my slow updates. Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Even if I didn't respond, I read every single one! They all inspire me to right more chapters. Anyway, any guesses on how Rose and Alice will react once they know Bella's been keeping her Secret Admirer a secret? And what do we think of Tanya? Is she going to cause problems? Let me know what you think! :) Until next time. - _Cindy_**


	12. Chapter 12

After school, Rose and Alice cornered me at my locker.

"When did this happen?"

"You and Edward?"

"You're really cute together!"

"I want details!"

They spoke so quickly, I couldn't tell who was saying what.

"Guys," I shouted over them, "take a breath, will ya?"

They simultaneously rolled their eyes at me.

"Come on, Bella. Just keep up with us." Rose said.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"So, Bella, tell us the story!" Alice exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. So last month, I kept getting secret admirer letters. I didn't tell you because I thought it could be a joke. But the more letters I received, the more they confirmed that this guy was for real. And last week, he said he'd invite me to the game. Edward did that, so of course it was him. And he confirmed everything he wrote in the letters, even though I didn't tell him about them."

"That's so adorable!" Alice shrieked.

"Much more romantic than Emmett was," Rose said.

"Jasper too."

"Anyway," I said, "after the game, he asked me out. And I said yes."

"I'm happy for you, Bella." Rose said, smiling.

"Me too," Alice said.

"So you aren't mad that I didn't tell you?"

They shook their heads.

"I didn't tell you everything when Emmett asked me out until afterwards."

"Same with me and Jasper."

I nodded. I guess even best friends need a little privacy sometimes.

"So now that we all have boyfriends," Alice said, "we can triple date!"

I heard Rose groan and turned to look at her.

"Our double dates were awkward enough. No need to throw a newly developing couple into the mix." she said.

Alice pouted, but nodded. "Fine, but once they hit their two month, it's happening."

I just shrugged. Who knew if we'd last that long? I didn't but I wanted us to last longer than two months.

We chatted about some school work and said our goodbyes, then I happened to glance at my watch.

_Dang, I'm late to the family get together. Again._

* * *

**Short chapter, but I wanted to update. Next chapter will be longer. This is just a filler, really. Regardless, I hope you liked it. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

My cell phone started vibrating and I smiled as I saw Edward's name flashing on the screen.

"Yes, boyfriend?" I answered.

"Why, hello, girlfriend. I was wondering if you would like to get some pizza and hang out tonight?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sure, when did you want to go?"

"Actually, I'm outside. And I already have the pizza. So we can watch movies in your house, right?"

"You didn't even know if I'd say yes!" I told him, laughing.

"I had a hunch." I had a feeling he was smirking then.

"I'm home alone for the weekend, so you can come in I suppose."

The door opened and Edward walked in carrying a box of pizza and a movie with him.

"Hi, Bella." He said, smiling.

"Hello, Edward. So what movie did you bring?" I asked, getting out of my chair and walking over to him.

"Well," he started, blushing a little, "it's actually Romeo and Juliet."

I practically screamed as I took the DVD out of his hands and put the movie in.

"You have no idea how much I love this movie!" I practically shouted, pressing play on the movie.

Edward put the pizza on the coffee stand and sat on the couch, making himself at home.

"Actually, I rather enjoy it and I hoped you did too." He admitted, opeing the box of pizza.

He pulled out a slice of cheese pizza and took a bite, and soon I heard my stomach rumble. I grabbed a piece for myself and sat beside him.

"Popular Edward Masen likes Romeo and Juliet? I never would have guessed." I told him.

He shrugged, "Never judge a book by it's cover."

As the movie went on, I somehow ended up snuggled against Edward and started to doze off.

"You know, this is my first 'date'." I said, yawning.

"Is it? Well how did you like it?" He asked.

"It was quite wonderful." I replied, burying my face in his warm sweatshirt.

And soon, I drifted to sleep, smiling into Edward's sweatshirt, as I felt his arms hold me in a warm embrace.

* * *

**Very short, I know. But hi, I'm back. I was M.I.A. for like a month, and I'm sorry. I appreciate all of your lovely reviews and that's why I decided to update. I owe you guys way more than this tough. So I'll try to update more often. This is just a cute little fluffly chapter because I've been all about the romance for the past few days. Anyway, I hope youe enjoyed this, even if it is super short. Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

I rolled my eyes as Edward grabbed my hand. Tanya had been throwing evil glares at me all week, and he was worried to leave me alone. When he couldn't be around, Rose and Alice were at my side. I didn't know why they were so worried. I mean, it was just Tanya.

After a very long day of being babysat by my friends and boyfriend, I finally convinced them that I'd be okay if I went to the bathroom by myself. They all exchanged glances at the lunch table and nodded.

"Be careful," Rosalie said.

I rolled my eyes at that, but smiled at them.

"I think I can handle it."

I walked out of the cafeteria, throwing my lunch bag away, and went to the bathroom.

As I washed my hands, a stall flew open and Tanya marched out, looking angry.

"You little slut!" she yelled.

I raised an eyebrow. Since when was _I _the slut?

"Excuse you?"

"You stole Edward from me!" she fumed.

"Um, I don't think you had a 'thing' with Edward. He told me you didn't."

She got up in my face then, and I staggered backward, my back hitting the wall.

"Watch yourself, Stella. I don't like girls like you."

I gaped at her. Did she really call me Stella?

"Um, my name isn't Stella."

"I don't care what your name is! Just stay away from Edward!" she sneered, glaring at me.

Alice came into the bathroom then. "Bella, are you-" she started, then saw the scene in front of her.

Tanya backed away from me, threw me another glare, and left the bathroom.

As soon as the door shut Alice was at my side.

"Are you okay, Bella? What did she say to you?"

I blinked a few times, still trying to register what had happened.

"I'm fine, Alice. She's just full of empty threats."

She looked concerned but I shrugged.

"Let's just go back to the cafeteria, okay?" I suggested.

She nodded. "We should tell Edward, you know."

I pushed the door open and sighed. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**Oh my gosh guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'll try not to take as long with the next update. I've just been busy. Stupid excuse, I know. But exams are coming up and I don't know when the next update will be, but hang with me if you can. Happy New Year, by the way! Hope it's been good to you so far! Until next time, my friends.**


	15. Chapter 15

Since the whole Tanya incident, Edward, Alice, and Rose hadn't let me be alone at any time.

But none of that really mattered to me. I didn't really care about Tanya. I had a hunch that she was all bark and no bite.

But I was wrong.

As I was walking out to my truck, running late as usual, I felt something smack me hard in the back of the head. The realization that Edward, Alice, and Rose had all left already hit me hard as I fell to the ground.

A figure stood above me and I heard Tanya's high-pitched voice snarl, "Pick her up and put her in the backseat. We need to go. Now."

And then everything went black.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a dark room and I couldn't really see anything. My hands were tied behind my back, the rope digging into my skin. What was going on?

I heard a door open and I sat as still as possible. Maybe they'd think I was still passed out. At this point, I had absolutely no clue what I was doing.

A figure lurched toward me and yanked me by the hair, causing me to yelp loudly.

"Listen closely and do as we say. Then you can go." the voice of a man said.

I nodded mutely and tried to figure out who this was. I'd never heard that voice before.

Then another person came into the room, and I definitely knew this voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella Swan at my mercy. Maybe now you'll realize that you are under me, and that I should be the girl on Edward's arm. Not a little nothing like you."

I stayed silent and my mind raced to find a way out of this. My fingers found a little string hanging from the rope that bound my hands. I tugged a little and I thought the rope started to loosen. Tanya continued her rant as I worked on my hands. Soon the rope was loose enough that I could break through, but I waited. I was going to wait until I had the next step figured out.

"-now you'll do as I say. You must tell Edward you hate him and never want to see him again."

And the man held up a phone to my face and Edward answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

His voice comforted me enough to know that to get out of this, I had to do it. I had to tell him what Tanya wanted to hear.

"Edward, it's Bella. I have something to tell you."

"Bella! I've been crazy worried and you didn't answer your cell phone. I-"

"Edward, I hate you, don't you see? I never want to see you again."

The other line was silent for a moment and then he said, "If that's what you want."

"It is," my stomach lurched, "and don't call me, okay?"

Then the man pulled the phone away and hung up.

"Very good, Bella." Tanya said with a twisted look on her face. "Now we only need you here for one more day to make sure little Edward comes to me and quits thinking about you. Bye, Bella."

Then they both left and I was alone in the dark, thinking of what to do next.

* * *

**Now that was a dramatic chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and hope you're excited for the next chapter. Now what do you think will happen? Will Bella escape? What is Edward thinking? Let me know what you're thinking! Faster updates because exams are over. Yay! Probably about 5 more chapters left for this fic. I'd like that thank with those of you who stuck with me and are still sticking with me! Until next time, my loves.**


	16. Chapter 16

I sat in the dark and after a very long time passed, I pulled my hands apart, the rope snapping. I blindly threw my hands in front of me and walked until I found a wall. I slid my hands across the wall until I found the door. I turned the knob slowly, not knowing if the man was outside of the door. I pulled it open hesitantly, and felt blinded by the bright moonlight.

It seemed like I was in a storage unit of some sort and I had no idea where to go. I looked all around me, looking for the man who'd helped kidnap me, but I didn't find anyone. I too a shaky step forward and saw that there was a gas station within walking distance.

As I walked toward the station, I thought maybe the horrors of the night were over. But then I looked over my shoulder briefly and saw the man that had held me captive. I begged my legs to go faster as I started to run. I reached the gas station and ran in quickly, telling the cashier to call the police. The woman looked frightened, but she did as she was told. I looked over my shoulder and the man stared at me through the glass door. He didn't dare come in, when his eyes landed on the cashier. He turned and vanished into the night.

Once it was clear that he was gone, I slumped down onto the floor and found myself sobbing. The cashier woman had come from behind the counter and kneeled in front of me, eyes curious.

"What happened, dear?" she asked, her voice soft.

At that point I couldn't control my sobs and I tried to tell her what had happened. "I-I was- kid-kidnapped."

The woman's eyes widened and she gave me a reassuring hug. I continued to sob into the poor woman's shirt until the police arrived.

The first police car pulled up and the man jumped out, running into the store.

"Bella?" came the questioning voice of a voice I knew all too well.

"Dad, thank god." I said, getting up off the floor and clinging to him.

"What happened, Bella?" he asked.

"I was taken, bound in ropes in a storage unit. I was so scared." I said, my eyes tearing up.

"It's okay, Bella," he assured me, "We'll get them."

* * *

**And look at that, another update! Told you they'd been quicker. Hope you enjoyed, and hope you look forward to the next chapter! I might even have the next chapter up by tonight, but if not I'll update tomorrow, pinky promise! So what do you think Edward is feeling? You might just find out soon... Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Charlie and some other police officers waited outside of the school for Tanya. As soon as she pulled up in her fiat, they arrested her. She kicked at them, trying to get away, to no avail.

And it just so happens that the man that assisted her in kidnapping me was in the car with her. He didn't try to resist as the police cuffed his hands.

I wasn't at the scene, but that's what Charlie told me. I stayed at home and Renee insisted that we watch movies to take my mind off of the whole ordeal. After about 3 movies, I told her I was tired and needed some rest. She gave me a worried glance and nodded. I climbed the stairs wearily, everything that happened hitting me all at once.

Once I reached my bedroom, I locked the door and ran to my bed. I started sobbing and I wrapped my arms around myself. I distantly heard the sound of my cell phone ringing, but I ignored it. I didn't really feel like talking at that moment. I'd never felt more alone. So after a long cry, I passed out from exhaustion, but even my dreams held no comfort.

* * *

By the time I woke up, it was dark outside and my phone was ringing again. I glanced at the screen and saw that it was Edward.

I hesitantly hit answer.

"E-Edward?"

"Bella, are you okay? I heard what happened. I should have known that Tanya was doing something wrong. I am so sorry, Bella."

"Edward listen to me," I said, running a hand through my hair, "It's not your fault, okay? Tanya and the boy that helped her are the only people I blame. Don't beat yourself up."

I heard him sigh and he said, "Bella, I need to see. I need to see with my own eyes that you're okay. I'm so sorry I didn't know that you were being forced to say that to me. I just thought that our relationship was too good to be true. I still can't believe that you'd want a guy like me."

My mouth was wide open as I replied, "You thought I'd break up with you? Edward, if anyone was going to end our relationship, I thought it would be you. You're too good for me."

"Obviously not! I couldn't even tell you were being forced to say something." I could practically imagine the look his eyes held at the moment, pleading for me to understand.

"It's really not your fault. I would never blame you."

"Can I see you soon?" he asked.

"Soon," I agreed. I'd really missed him, even though it had only been a day. It felt like years.

"Okay. Well, bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

And as he hung up the phone, things seemed better in the world. Maybe I wasn't so alone.

* * *

**Sorry I'm a day late. Internet connection wasn't working. Anyway, about 3 chapters left I think. Maybe next chapter we'll get a little BE time? I guess you'll have to wait and see! So next update should be by the weekend, but we'll see. Until next time. x**


	18. Chapter 18

Edward and I agreed to meet the next day, and I honestly didn't know what I would say to him.

I hadn't really talked to anyone about what had happened, but I felt like he had the right to know. And I didn't want him to blame himself, because who could have predicted that Tanya was crazy enough to kidnap me?

He had soccer, so after practice he was going to come over to my house and we'd talk about everything, anything. I just needed to see him. I somehow felt closer to him now, and I couldn't explain it.

I heard a car coming up the driveway and I peaked through the curtains. Edward was outside, his hair dripping from the shower he'd probably taken after practice. I went to the door and opened it for him.

"Edward," I called, my voice cracking.

His eyes met mine and suddenly we were hugging and his lips were at me ear.

"Bella," he breathed, sounding relieved.

I took a step backward and Edward shut the door behind him, but our embrace never broke. We stood like that for a while. It could have been minutes, or even years, but I don't think either of us would have cared.

When we finally parted, I led him up to my room. I'm sure Charlie would have killed me, but we needed somewhere more private than the living room. As we went up the stairs, Edward remained silent and I couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind.

Once we reached my room, I led him to the bed and sat down. He hesitated but slowly sat beside me.

"What was it like, Bella?" he asked, his voice soft.

I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't think I can talk about it right now, Edward. It's too fresh. Give me time."

He nodded and laced our fingers together.

"I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about you," he admitted.

"I don't think I'll ever stop being scared."

We sat in silence for a few moments, Edward rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"You know," he started, "I might being saying this at the worst time, but I still think I should say it."

I raised a brow, not really understanding what he was saying.

He took a deep breath. "I love you."

I stared at him for a moment letting the words sink in and slowly my face broke out into a huge grin.

"I love you, too."

His grin matched my own and he leaned in and kissed my lips gently.

I returned his kiss and when he nibbled on my bottom lip, I granted him entrance.

I don't think anything could have been more perfect.

* * *

**I say I'll update by the weekend and you get it a few weeks later. I'm sorry. But two more chapters and I think we're done with this journey. I'd like to thank those who've stuck with me this far. Your support (even if I don't update when I say) inspires me in every way. So thank you for that! This chapter is brought to you by Ed Sheeran and Andrew Belle songs, along with unfinished history and English essays. Until next time. x**


End file.
